How to Annoy the Boogeyman and Get Away With It
by Rainbowcrystle
Summary: When Ana and Olivia wish to go back to the Golden Age to irritate Pitch, awesomeness ensues!


**This is so stupid, but I think it's funny. This is dedicated to my friend, Ana, who loves _Rise of the Guardians_ and helped me writes parts and develop ideas. I hope everyone likes it!**

Would you like to know what happens to really mean people I don't like? I unleash the power of being The Second Most Annoying Thing In Existence on them. Sometimes, if my friend is there, I get them to help me.

Ana and Olivia were chilling out in Olivia's room. Ana had popped by for a visit and to stay over for the night. They were huge fans of RotG, among other things, and were reading the books and writing stories. Olivia glanced over the newest book, _T__he Sandman and the War on Dreams, _when she came across a picture. A picture of someone. Someone in need of a beat down. And maybe a hug.

"You know what, Ana?" Olivia blurted out.

"What?"

"I wish I come go back and have a few words with this guy-" she indicated the illustration. "-and you could be you there with me, and I could play my iPod. We could show the world just how annoying we are!" Olivia slammed her fist down onto the book, feeling very goofy and dramatic.

"Yeah!" Ana agreed.

The two friends felt energy buzz underneath their skin, but then realized they were vibrating. Olivia attempted to look at Ana but blackness flooded her eyes.

Ana and Olivia awoke to the sight of wood.

"Am I in a barrel?" Ana exclaimed.

Olivia peeked out of a crack in her confinement. "We're on a SHIP!"

"We are?" Ana gasped. "Whoa! We _are _in barrels.. on a ship!"

Both girls gazed at the place they woke up in. There were stars littering the sky, smatterings of strange people enjoying themselves, and a hot tub. The ship was dark and creepy, but had been ironically strewn with balloons and party drinks. Yeah, the ones with the little umbrellas. It was like a nightmare pirate ship transformed into a cruise ship.

Ana saw a tall, gaunt man lounging in the hot tub. He had pale skin and black hair that looked as if someone had slicked it back with their hand and applied hair spray. Like the vessel, he was dressed in apparel that didn't quite match his 'look.' This outfit consisted of one of those old time-y bathing suits (with black and blue stripes) and sunglasses. He, too, had a party drink.

"Olivia, look at that guy in the hot tub!" Ana exclaimed.

"Yeah! He looks really weird!" Her friend replied.

"Who's ready to... DANCE!" A voice roared in gravelly tones.

" I AM!" Olivia yelled, tumbling out of her barrel, popping up, and breaking into 80's style dancing. The various passengers gawked at the girl. Ana escaped as well, but asked one of the passengers, "Is there a snack bar on this ship?"

"Who are you?" That same whatever-the-heck-it-was challenged her.

Olivia dropped her dance movements and zipped over to Ana. "I'm your worst nightmare!" she growled, and then added in a cheerful voice. "And this is my super awesome friend, Ana!"

The Hot Tub Guy left his spot, grabbed a nearby towel, and made his way over. When he stood in front of the two buddies, he whipped off his shades and gave them the stare down.

"Raulin, are these two stowaways that snuck aboard at our last stop?" The guy asked a creature standing beside him.

Olivia snapped her fingers at him, before the other being could answer, and said, "Excuse me, _I _was talking, not you."

"Olivia," Ana hissed. "Don't anger them, they might have rabies!"

The man, with his extensive height, leaned down toward Olivia and Ana. "Heed the words of your friend, girl, or you will see the extent of my powers."

He straightened up, about to address Raulin. "Now-"

"So you have rabies?" Olivia interrupted.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. What are-" The vampire-like man began.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked.

"We left the Orion Constellation two standard days ago, m'lord." Raulin reported.

"_Orion?_" Ana exclaimed.

"Yes, we had important business to conduct there," the man muttered absent -mindedly to them.

"We're in _outer space?!_" Ana continued.

"We _are?_" Olivia ejaculated. "How are we not _dead?_"_  
_

"Ships are designed to emit air needed to survive," another passenger explained, grinning. "Just don't expect that to be true for long!"

"Are you a vampire?" Olivia interrogated the Hot Tub Guy.

"_Must _you plague me with questions?" He growled.

"Is this a cruise ship?" she continued.

"Are you dense?" He snarled.

"My devious plan to annoy is working!" Olivia yelled. "Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

The Hot Tub Guy shouted, "Raulin, tie them up!"'

As the Dream Pirate (for that was what he was) stepped forward, Ana warned, "There better be Dr. Pepper!"

"Lord Pitch," one of the crew members said, coming forward. "Will we drain them of their dreams?"

"Of course," he replied, scoffing. "But this one here-" he glared at Olivia, "is mine."

"I have a name, you know!" Olivia objected.

"What is it, then?" questioned Pitch, mockingly.

Olivia paused for a moment, a brilliant idea flashing into her mind. "I suck."

"Well, I suck-" The captain began, but was drowned out by Olivia and Ana roaring with laughter. They dropped to the floor, rolling around. Whenever they began regaining their breath, they remembered how funny it was and continued laughing.

"What is so funny?" Pitch demanded.

Olivia struggled up into a sitting position and gasped for breath to explain. "Don't you know what 'suck' means in slang lingo?"

"Obviously not."

"It means your lame or terrible... _really _lame or terrible."

"I see."

The two girls picked themselves up, as Raulin asked, "Should I throw them below deck, m'lord?"

"You can throw yourself down there, because we are going to cause more chaos!" Olivia declared.

And with that, Olivia ran off with Ana at her heels.

"Get them!" The captain of the ship roared.

The two girls ran off to a door and flung it open. They disappeared inside and slammed the shut. One turn of a lock later, they were barricaded in a room new to their knowledge.

"Hey, look," Ana said, pointing at a wardrobe. "We can go to Narnia!"

"Okay, let's try it!" Olivia agreed, stepping up to the wardrobe and opening it. "Aw, I can see the back; there's no portal to Narnia here!"

"But look!" Ana pointed out. "There's some strange clothes in here!"

The apparel that lined the portable closet was all black. There were several robes, a pair of silk pajama top and bottoms, a pirate style outfit, and an empty hanger.

Olivia developed a serious mood full of excitement. "Ana! We're in the story! We are on the actual ship of Kozmotiz Pitchner! What the Dark Forest is going on here!?"

"You're just now figuring that out?" Ana laughed.

"Of course not!" Olivia exclaimed. "We were too pre-occupied earlier to discuss it!"

"Oh, okay," Ana replied. "What next?"

"What do _you _think?"

There was a pause as Ana glanced at the wardrobe. The crew could be heard growling and arguing with each other outside.

"Dibs on the robes!" Ana yelled, snatching one off the hanger and wiggling into it. Olivia laughed maniacally and removed a pair of black space-bunny slippers, shoving them on her bare feet. She, too, took a robe and slipped in on.

"Now we are invincible!" Ana declared.

"Time to walk the run way!" Olivia said, running to, unlocking, and flinging open the door. The two friends began dramatically strutting the deck, forcing the accumulated crowd to part. As Olivia reached Pitch, she stuck and dorky pose, while Ana twirled in a circle.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" Ana sang-yelled.

Then, all Dark Forest broke loose. Olivia and Ana took off running around the ship. If they came across one of the Dream Pirates, they swatted the party drink out of its hand. The pair eventually reached the helm, where Ana shouted, "LOOK! I am Death! Mwa ha ha ha ha HA!"

"Free hugs for no one!" Olivia bellowed. "And your ice cream belongs to ME!"

"Take those off NOW!" Pitch roared.

"Killjoy..." Ana muttered, her eyes narrowing.

When the ex-General of the Golden Age armies reached Ana and Olivia, Olivia shouted, "And I was going to share my ice cream with you, but now I see you're just a Butt-Faced JERK with _no soul!_" Pitch shot the girl a dark look. Olivia conceded, "Okay, I'll take them off. I know how much they mean to you."

With that, she bent to remove the bunny slippers, aimed, and fired at him. After they smacked him in the face, he glanced down at the footwear and, slowly, stooped down to picked them up.

"Where did you get the notion that _I _would wear something as pathetic as _this?_"

"Because Olivia found them in your wardrobe, _duh,_" Ana retorted.

Well," remarked Olivia, "Time for a dance party!" She ran off to the D.J. station with Ana on her heels. Upon arrival, Olivia found her iHome with all her various music genres and songs. Olivia mashed the 'on' button, flicked through the selections, pushed 'It's a Beautiful Day,' and cranked the volume up to high.

That particular song was very jazzy, and so Olivia and Ana through an arm over each other's shoulders and began a two-woman kick-line.

The Hot Tub Guy, better known as Kozmotis Pitchner, raced over in the sureness that he would silence those who defied him.

"It's a beautiful day!" Olivia sang, stopping the kick line and yelled, "Jazz hands!" Both Olivia and Ana wagged their hands in the simple dance movement.

"No. Not 'jazz hands!'" The villain sneered. "Imprisonment!"

"You meant conga line, didn't you?" Olivia amended, her voice on the verge of laughter.

"I'm first!" Ana shouted as another song blasted from the speakers.

The conga line was placed on hold. "This song is no fun!" Olivia whined.

"I know!" Ana whined back. "I've got a better idea!"

She raced over to Olivia's iHome and changed the song to something random: 'Brave.'

Ana and Olivia began to dance and sing along with the song.

"Stop this instance at once!" Roared Pitch.

"Never!" Olivia screamed back.

Pitch stormed over to the two irritating girls. He was absolutely livid.

"You need to lighten up!" Olivia yelled at him.

"What is wrong with you?" He hissed.

"I'm the Second Most Annoying Thing in Existence! So, naturally, I hired Ana to help me. I'm paying her three Reece's Pieces an hour to help me!"

"What sort of currency is _that?"_

Olivia stopped dancing and put on her best 'I-am-the-know-it-all' pose. "Reece's is common currency among children." Then, she turned and skipped over to Ana.

"Hey, Ana, apparently I'm paying you three packs of Reece's Pieces an hour to help me annoy Pitch and his crew!" Olivia ejaculated.

"You are?" Ana exclaimed. "Yay! How long have we been here?"

"I dunno," Olivia said.

"You have been here approximately 42 minutes and 14 seconds," Raulin reported.

"Stalker!" Ana hissed.

"I have been simply following orders from-" Raulin began.

"Don't say his name or we shall be forced to feed you glitter!" Olivia threatened. "Now let me fill you in on some information." She gestured for Ana and Raulin to lean in for a football huddle. "Don't... get... distracted... by... the... power... OF THE MUFFIN!"

"What?" Ana exclaimed.

"Follow me!" Olivia yelled, breaking away from the huddle and running back to the room with wardrobe. The pair locked themselves in the room again. Ana began rummaging through boxes and the sparse belongings organized within the space.

"Are we messing up his room?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm looking for the locket!" Ana explained.

"Ombric took it, remember? He took it when he time traveled to the prison scene where Pitch dropped it!" Olivia said?

"Oh, yeah... man, I wish I could see it!"

A clattering noise made Ana and Olivia jump. The two friends turned to the door, but only heard Pitch barking orders to his crew. The sound did not come from outside.

"Ana," Said Olivia, noticing something on the floor.

"What is it?"

"I think we have a genie stalker."

"What?! Why?"

Olivia pointed to the necklace on the ground.

"You're right! Help me put it on!" Ana exclaimed, snatching the jewelry off the floor. Olivia took it and draped it around her friend's neck. She took only a moment to fiddle with the clip that held the two ends together.

"Awesome!" Ana ejaculated.

"I wish my normal clothes would transform into my bathing suit!" Olivia yelled, striking a pose with her fists in the air. The girl felt the fabric of her clothes dissolve into her tankini and swim shorts. The top and bottoms were both black, but the former had crossing lines of pink, blue, yellow, and white. However, the stolen robes concealed most of this. "We do have wishes!"

"So, what next?" Ana prompted.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Olivia whooped.

The two girls raced out the door.

* * *

"Give it to me! It is mine!" Pitch howled. "Where did you get that? I _lost it!"_

_"We got it in that room over there," Ana replied._

_"Yeah, we be tryin' on yo bling!" Olivia said, gansta style. _

_"Well, give it back!" Pitch snarled._

_"Why is it so important to you?" Ana asked._

_"I-I lost my daughter," he stuttered. He had a far away look in his eye._

_"Aw, you need a hug!" Ana sniffled, shuffling over to latch onto the flabbergasted man. _

_"Ana!" Olivia exclaimed. "I'm not paying you three packs of Reece's Pieces an hour just to hug Pitch! Besides, he's eeeeeeeevil! How can we trust him?"_

_"Oh, well, in that case..." Ana trailed off, letting go. Then, she jammed her heel into his foot. Pitch yelped in anguish as Ana backed off to stand beside Olivia. The villain clenched together his teeth to hold in further screaming. _

_"Don't believe me? Open the locket!" The captain hissed._

_Ana dug her fingernail into the crack and wedged it open. Olivia peered over her shoulder, and the pair studied the picture of a beautiful girl with long, thick black hair. Olivia looked back to the gloating villain. _

_"Well, how do we know that's not YOUR MOTHER?!" Olivia retorted._

_"Do you honestly think that is my mother?"_

_"... Maybe..."_

_Pitch turned away, scowling. He threw his arms into the air. "Ahhhhhh! These girls are driving me crazy! Raulin! Capture them! Throw them below deck! Kill them if you have to!"_

_"You can't kill us!" Ana exclaimed. _

_"Yeah, if you do, we can't annoy you anymore, and that's just wrong!" Olivia added._

_"I will PERSONALLY deal with the two of you later!" Pitch vowed, stalking off to the hot tub. Two Dream Pirates quite literally knocked out Ana and Olivia, dragged them to the brig, and secured their capture. _

* * *

Olivia was the first to force her eyes open. At first, she was afraid it had all been a wonderfully epic dream, but one glance around confirmed that she was still on said adventure. Olivia turned to find Ana sprawled out on the floor. The girl pushed herself up off her stomach and shuffled over to Ana. Olivia then began to repeatedly poke Ana, each time saying the girl's name.

"Wha-?" Ana yawned.

"Wake up!" Olivia hissed. "It is time we devised the climax of our epic plans of annoying Pitch."

"Awesome! What should we do? Flash mob them?"

"We kinda already did that."

"Oo! I know... I wish Jack Frost could come and rescue us! Then he could help us annoy Pitch!"

The temperature dropped a couple of degrees as a silvery-white haired teenager stepped forward. He was clothed in a frost-covered, dark blue hoodie and tattered brown pants. The newcomer twirled the shepard's crook-like staff in his hand. "You called?"

"Awesome!" Olivia and Ana yelled. Jack grinned.

"Alright," Olivia began commanding in her most serious tone. "Jack, you have to freeze the lock off and break us out."

"Seems simple enough," the Winter Spirit said. He flew over to the door on the ceiling and studied the scenario for a few moments. Raising his staff in both hands, Jack directed a blast of icy coldness at the door. He banged the door off.

"Great! Now that you've freed us, let's go finish making chaos!" Olivia ejaculated. Ana agreed and the pair shot off.

"Okaaay," Jack muttered, but then shouted after them, "Wait up!"

* * *

Night, or what functioned as night had settled over the ship. Only two sentries patrolled the ship. Olivia, Ana, and Jack snuck back to Pitch's room. There, they found the Nightmare King sleeping. He snored, sucked his thunb, and clutched his space bunny slippers in the other hand. He had rearranged the stuff Ana had riled up in her previous search.

As the trio crept in, they had to cover their mouth or bite their tounges at the sight.

"Wait," Jack breathed. "Is that... PITCH?"

"Yeah, so what?" Olivia whispered.

"Um, nothing it's just... he would KILL us if he found out..."

"Oh, don't worry, Jack," Ana assured him. "This is the past. He doesn't know who you are yet!"

"Sweet!"

A thought lit inside of Ana. "Wait, Snowflake, if you want to a part of our exclusive club, you have to wear a robe."

"A robe?"

Ana tiptoed over to the wardrobe and extracted the second to last robe (that's why Pitch is covered in dust- they stole all his robes!).

"Uhhhh, is this really neccessary?" Jack stuttered. "I mean-" He eyed the the article of clothing with disgust.

"Jack, do you really hate this guy?" Olivia interrogated the sprite.

"Of course, I just don't know-"

"Do you want to annoy him and drive him crazy?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then, just do it!"

"This is really weird!" Jack muttered, scrambling into it. "Well, how do I look?"

"As misdressed as Pitch in a pink dress," Ana replied.

"Oh, you missed it earlier!" Olivia laughed. "He was wearing an old time-y bathing suit in a hot tub!"

The allies burst into snickers, and Pitch awoke, mumbling, "Who goes there?"

"The glitter ninjas!" Ana exclaimed.

Pitch bolted up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Olivia shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

"How did you escape?" The captain blurted.

"We should go..." Jack said. The two girls agreed and they pelted out the door.

They heard, "Come back here!" And a muffled thump as Pitch tumbled onto the deck. More laughter errupted from their mouths. Olivia noticed something and halted.

"They have a swimming pool?" The girl said. "My time has come!"

Olivia shed her robes in favor of her bathing suit underneatb. Flinging them aside, she ran screaming, "Canon baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!"

Olivia plummeted into the water, sending the liquid splattering everywhere. The girl's head broke the surface of the pool. "What's my score?"

"Eh, seven," Jack replied.

"Nine!" Ana offered.

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed, with a fist pump. "Hey, Jack, give me my goggles; they're in the robes!"

The teenage spirit used his staff to toss the clothing into the air, and then caught it. He dug around in the pockets until he came across the red and black goggles, and so tossed them to Olivia.

"Thanks," she said, putting them on. Olivia dove back under the surface.

"I wish Jack and I had our bathing suits!" Ana ejaculated. Under their robes, their clothing transformed into either dark blue swimming trunks or a black one piece with blue stripes.

"My clothes just turned into a bathing suit!" Jack exclaimed.

At that point, Olivia returned to the edge and popped out of the pool. She walked, dripping over to Jack and Ana.

Pitch burst out of his pajamas. "How DARE you do this to me?!"

"How?" Olivia echoed. "Well, let's see. Ana and I don't like you and we have natural irritation skills, so, obviously we can annoy you!"

Over the course of that conversation, Ana and Jack had removed their stolen robes. The trio ran and jumped into the water together.

"Hey!" Shouted Ana after coming to the surface. "Don't I get a inner tube with this?"

A circular floatation device materialized around the girl's waist.

Thankfully, Jack had left his shepard's crook-like staff out of the water. Otherwise, the water would have been negative six degrees instead of sixty. To the relief of Ana and Olivia, Pitch had a preference for salt water pools to regular, chlorine filled ones.

Jack got out of the pool and drew back for another canon ball. "Snowball!" He yelled, splashing into the water.

"Come out of there at once, so that I may properly deal with you three!" Pitch commanded.

"Come in and get us, you meanie! Ana challenged.

Tight lipped and without a word, the villain exitted to his quarters.

"He's afraid to get wet!" Jack whooped.

The three friends continued swimming, splashing, diving, and twirling through the water. A couple minutes passed by and a crowd of Dream Pirates amassed. They began to growl and scream out, voicing their crazed desire to steal dreams.

"No one cares!" Olivia said in a singsong voice.

"Whoa, they are ug-ly," Jack muttered.

"That's what happens when you eat too many vegetables," Olivia told him.

Pitch parted the gathering crowd. The Nightmare King had replaced his black, silk pj's for his bathing suit. Jack, Olivia, and Ana stared at him, sniggering.

"You asked for it," the captain said with a nonchalant shrug. With that, he lept into the water.

"Marco!" Ana hollered.

"Polo!" Olivia yelled back.

Jack started swimming for his staff for his staff, while Ana floated out of Pitch's path to the edge. Olivia swam off, abandoning all grace in favor of speed. Eventually, she was cornered. The girl face the man.

"Not so fearless now, are we?" Pitch sneered.

"... uh, no. I'm feeling pretty annoying still," Olivia countered.

"Not much longer!" Pitch retorted, hoisting the girl over his shoulder and climbing out of the water.

By then, Ana had made her way over to one to one of the other edges of the pool and had exited. She then scurried over to Jack, who had reached his weapon. The pair blocked Pitch's path.

"Put Olivia down!" Ana commanded.

"Carefully!" Olivia added.

"Oh, what will you do?" The captain demanded with a sneer.

"This," answered Olivia, who began to thrash around. Pitch placed her on her feet, but kept an arm around her to prevent her escape.

"Tie them up!" The Hot Tub Guy ordered.

"Okay!" Ana agreed, approaching Pitch. Jack gave her a confused glared, but smirked when she shoved her inner tube over the villain's head. Olivia dived out of the way as this was happening, while Pitch yelped in alarm, "Yenaah!"

"What is this?" He roared. The captain stumbled around, attempting to keep his balance while simultaneously removing the device which bound him.

Jack whistled and looked away, shooting out an icy blast from his staff, freezing some of the water scattered on the deck. Pitch stumbled onto this and tumbled into the pool.

"Photo time!" Ana declared, snapping several photos of the disgraced Boogeyman. Next, she and her two friends began taking some memorial selfies.

One of the Dream Pirates parted the crowd. "Sir! Sir! Sir?" It studied the scene for a moment.

"What?" Pitch barked.

"We're coming to our destination!"

"Hide and drop anchor. We have another PROBLEM to deal with first!"

"Yeah!" Olivia yelled. "We are a problem!"

"I hate you all!" Pitch bellowed back.

"Your welcome!" Ana chirped.

Jack laughed himself sick. "You... guys... are so...!"

"Well, I think we best get back," Olivia said.

"We need a souvenir!" Ana ejaculated. She bundled up the confiscated robes and distributed them to the others.

"Alright," Olivia began. "I wish Ana, Jack, and I could return to my house!"

The familiar buzz came back, crackling under their skin. The scene of stunned Dream Pirates dissolved to black.

* * *

Jack sat up, groaning. Olivia was conked out at her desk, while Ana lay sprawled out on Olivia's bed. He found himself in a rather uncomfortable chair.

"Hey, guys, wake up!" The Guardian said.

"I'm awake!" Olivia shouted, waking up and waking Ana.

"My glitter, Pitch!" Ana protested, flailing her arms as she awoke from a dream most likely about Pitch stealing her glitter.

"Now that we're all awke, I'm sure you won't mind having a little... chat."

The trio turned to face Pitch, now in a robe and from the present time.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jack challenged.

"Coming for my belongings!" The Nightmare King snarled. "I gone a several centuries without them!"

"Finders, keepers, losers, weepers," Ana quoted.

"Silence, you fool!" Pitch commanded, lunging towards her.

"Don't you DARE tell my friend that!" Olivia spat.

"I will do as I see fit! I am the Boogeyman! All shall fear me! And non one can do anything about it!" Pitch ranted. He was eye to eye with Olivia.

"Really?" Olivia said. "What if I did THIS?" She smacked him upside his face.

"That is enough, Father... and you as well, Olivia," a new voice spoke.

The four beings' attentions were snatched by, not Pitch this time, but his daughter, Emily Jane, more commonly referred to as Mother Nature.

"Are YOU our genie stalker?" Olivia mused.

"I suppose," the woman replied. "I did send you on your little adventure."

"Cool! Thanks fo all the wishes... and the weather and stuff you usually do!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Ana agreed.

"You are welcome," Mother Nature reciprocated. "However, I will ask: Why did you want to irritate my father?"

"It's fun!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack interrupted. "So, you two know him-" he gestured to Pitch. "-and think it's fun to annoy him?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Olivia inquired.

"Of course, it's just... you're a little old to believe in the Boogeyman."

Olivia gave Jack a look.

"Okay," Jack conceded, holding his palms up defensively.

"This is just getting strange," Pitch grumbled, slinking away.

"Wait!" Ana called. "Don't forget this!" She ran over to him and unfastened the necklace she still wore. The girl extended her hand out to Pitch, the locket dangling from her fingers. "You deserve it more than I do."

Pitch's demeanor of annoyance melting into surprise. He reached out for the jewelry, plam upward. Ana carefully placed it into his hand.

"Thank you," he breathed. Pitch closed his hand, and it dissappeared into his robes. The Nightmare King melted into the shadows.

Ana turned back to find Olivia hugging Jack and Mother Nature gone.

"You can let go," Jack laughed. Ana skipped over and joined the hug attack.

"Or, everyone can jus keep hugging me, too. That's great," Jack muttered.

"You know you love us," Olivia said. The sprite laughed and wrapped both of his arms around the girls. "I guess so."

"Olivia! Ana! Wash up for supper!" Olivia's mom called up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Olivia yelled back. She and Ana let go of the Guardian.

"Hey, I guess I'll catch you two later, then. See ya!" Jack said, opening the window and climbing out.

"'Bye, Jack!" Ana reciprocated.

"Don't get stuck!" Olivia added.

The two friends made their way to the bathroom to wash up for supper. As they went, Ana suggested, "Let's not tell anyone!"

"Yeah, why ruin it?" Olivia agreed.

Yay! I finished! If you guys liked that, I might continue with some other little one - shots focused on those characters! Review if you liked it (or hated it) or want to see more! (Btw, the drawing on the story was drawn by my aforementioned firend, Ana!) 'Bye, for now!


End file.
